Stephanie Tanner
'Stephanie Judith Tanner '''is a fictional character on ''Full House. She is the middle child of Pam and Danny Tanner. Stephanie is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Personality HI MOM Stephanie is known for her perky personality and humorous catchphrases: "Pin a rose on your nose," "Hot dog", and especially "How rude", being a few examples. She has blond hair and brown eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until season five, when D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie. Stephanie is the most excitable of the girls—a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative—a trait from her father. She often struggles with being the middle child and wanting attention (as seen in season two's "Middle Age Crazy"). Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. She has a teddy bear named Mr. Bear, which she is very attached to, as Pam gave him to her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. Mr. Bear wears a detective coat and a dark hat, and has a scar under one of his eyes. After season seven, Mr. Bear no longer makes an appearance, but he is mentioned in the season seven episode "The Apartment". Education She goes to a different school from D.J. when she hits junior high, because of zoning problems related to the change from junior highs (grades 7 & 8 or 7–9) to middle schools (where 6th graders are no longer elementary school). This change was common in the early 1990s across the United States, which is when it takes place. Relationships Danny Tanner Stephanie really enjoyed her father-daughter time when she was little. Danny is a typical over-protective dad when she starts real-dating, but when Stephanie kissed Rusty when they were younger, he did not seem to care. Jesse Katsopolis Uncle Jesse was a major role model of hers when she was little. Jesse thought that she was very cute as a kid. Stephanie later forms a band with Kimmy and Gia, making Jesse proud, but also making family differences emerge when Jesse proves to be an overbearing band manager. Joey Gladstone Stephanie, perhaps, has the best adult-to-kid relationship with "Uncle" Joey. Joey helped her out quite frequently when she was younger. However, as Stephanie grows older they do not interact as much. Donna Jo Tanner D.J. was her role model when Stephanie was younger. She thought of D.J. as her best friend and was curious about her personal life. She has been known to spy on D.J. Little Stephanie's constant prying was often annoying to D.J. However, she got out of her business when she grew older. In season seven and eight, they often share opinions and coexist well. Michelle Tanner Michelle to Stephanie is much like Stephanie to D.J. Michelle looks up to Stephanie, and Stephanie, even though she loves her, is annoyed by her. Michelle is not as nosy as Stephanie was, however. Rebecca Katsopolis Stephanie enjoyed it when Becky came into her life, having a motherly figure to look up to. They get along well. Nicky and Alex Katsopolis Stephanie is very good with the twins. She was not afraid to babysit and change diapers, even when she was younger. Kimmy Gibbler Kimmy is annoying to most everyone including Stephanie. She made fun of her a lot. Stephanie was more tolerable of her in the last couple of seasons. Gia Mahan Gia would become Stephanie's best friend when she grew older. In the beginning, Gia was often getting Stephanie into trouble and had bad judgement. Rusty When Stephanie first met Rusty, she thought he was a cold-hearted prankster. They often teased each other. Once, Rusty teased Steph that he was going to kiss her on New Year's Eve. When he told her that it was just a prank, Stephanie kissed him. After that, it was rumored that he liked her. Steve Hale Stephanie likes Steve, but along with Danny, makes fun of how much he eats at their house. Comet Stephanie enjoys Comet. She was very enthusiastic about getting a dog, and grew up loving him. Recurring phrases *"How rude!" *"Hot dog" *"Well, pin a rose on your nose" *"Nobody asked me" Trivia *She probably went through the toughest issues of all the Tanner girls, such as smoking, "make-out" parties, joy riding, and witnessing child abuse (a friend), as well as the death of her mother when she was only five *She has most parent-to-kid relationship with Joey Gallery Character large 332x363 stephanie.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner Picture 4.png|Hugging her rag doll Jodie.jpg Mad money.png|From "Mad Money" (1988) Full House 204 D.J.'s Very First Horse 018 0001.jpg|From "D.J.'s Very First Horse" (1988) Full House 209 Our Very First Christmas Show 019 0001.jpg|From "Our Very First Christmas Show" (1988) Full House 214 Little Shop of Sweaters 0001.jpg|From "Little Shop of Sweaters" (1989) Stephaine.jpg|From "Misadventures in Babysitting" (1990) Pic 1216820409 1.jpg|As a girl scout in "Slumber Party" (1990) Thisissupposedtoconvincestephanietowearglassesquestionmark.jpg|With Steve Urkel in "Stephanie Gets Framed" (1991) Stephanie plays the field.png|From "Stephanie Plays the Field" (1991) Spellbound.png|Stephanie gets stage fright in "Spellbound" (1992) I'm not d.j.png|Stephanie about to get her ears pierced by Kimmy in "I'm Not D.J." (1992) Making out is hard to do.jpg|From "Making Out is Hard to Do" (1994) Stephanie tanner.jpg|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)" (1995) Steph27.jpg|At school Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-1848010-506-467.jpg|"How rude" Steph.jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-1512935-560-4731.jpg Step from fll house.jpg Images (41).jpg Stephanie-tanner-full-house-marica marcia marcia.jpg Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-1848011-455-473.jpg Stephanie Tanner.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-21-17h03m25s114.png Jodie-Sweetin-full-house-32805831-1366-768.jpg jsdress.jpg jsvc005.jpg jsbldrs2.jpg jspic027.jpg jspic034.jpg jspic005.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tanner Category:Main Characters Category:Galleries Category:Teenager The Main Characters in The Show Category:Kids